The objective of this project is to develop a comprehensive network of rehabilitation services for the public inebriate. During the first project year such a network has been developed. Directly under DRC/P auspices the following services are operating: 1) Outpatient Clinic providing 24 hour walk-in, emergency social and medical screening; complete diagnostic evaluation and treatment program. 2) Intermediate Care Residence providing transitional living arrangement for those awaiting treatment disposition. 3) Center House providing a residential treatment and rehabilitation program. 4) Sheltered Boarding Homes providing a supervised and protective setting for those persons not fully ready to return to independent living in the community. Through agreement with cooperating community facilities, DRC/P also provides inpatient detoxification services, and a variety of long-term treatment and rehabilitation services. Program evaluation for this project is conducted by the agency's Research Department, and such efforts should yield valuable data during the next two project years.